pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shadoswin Archive1
um... not trying to sound too harsh or rude or anything, but your vote makes no sense. honestly, have you ever seriously PvP'd before? Punjab 04:22, 28 October 2007 (CET) k then. i'll break down your vote to show you why it doesn't make sense. * "So what is the point of this build? Is it ALL centered around wearying strike?" well, considering it's a non-elite Eviscerate on a harder-hitting weapon, i'd say that's pretty valid. * o So? You Weary them then poke them to death?--Shadowsin 04:54, 28 October 2007 (CET) if you consider "poking" 100+ autoattacks, then yeah. go nuts. Punjab 05:29, 28 October 2007 (CET) * "First, its energy heavy staff or no staff, even if you used it with the staff on you still loose all that energy" yeah, it costs 25 energy. point? it makes you immune to all conditions, meaning that you're 20% harder to spike down (no DW), can't be blinded, and can't be slowed down by anything but a water ele. the fact that there's a health boost is just the icing on the cake. it's worth it. **Spoil Victor,Knockdown,SiphonSpeed, "water ele hexes" name them all? Not all Spikes rely on conditions. Intterupt while casting AoM? :3--Shadowsin 04:54, 28 October 2007 (CET) Spoil victor? You can't be serious. All those counters affect other dervishes too, so your point is moot. — Skakid9090 05:09, 28 October 2007 (CET) * "second ALL the attacks take energy so when will you do any attacking?" AoM is a one time cast every two minutes. it's not like you're never going to have energy again. if your monks are good, they'll RoF spam you as well when they can so you can abuse Mysticism. * o Your monks have other team members to worry about besides you^_^. --Shadowsin 04:54, 28 October 2007 (CET) i said they will when they can.Punjab 05:29, 28 October 2007 (CET) * "Third if you cast it at the beginning of the battle it has a low maintain time so what are you going to do when it goes away?" so more than a minute of almost invincibility isn't enough? explain yourself, please. * o Im sorry I wasnt aware this build made you immune to damage too? Mel dervs in mel form don't die if your monks don't suck. — Skakid9090 05:09, 28 October 2007 (CET) 1.Uhh in RA you may not necessarily have a monk 2. Humans are flawed 3. Even monks run out of energy.4.What are you going to do if they do? ^_^--Shadowsin 05:16, 28 October 2007 (CET) 1. you were going to lose anyway. 2. yeah, but the build really isn't. 3. not if they know what they're doing. 4. they won't. Punjab 05:27, 28 October 2007 (CET) 1.Only if your REALLY bad. 2. you sure? There are absolutely NO weakness's? Check the definition of flawless ^_^3.duh?4.If they suck?--Shadowsin 05:38, 28 October 2007 (CET) * "Seriously a staff?" seriously, a staff. * "what for?" energy. * o So you can be negative energy when you take it off? Smart. Smartass comments only apply when you are correct. — Skakid9090 05:09, 28 October 2007 (CET) Well Let see 0 + 30(staff) 30 - 25(Mel) 5 - 30(switched to scythe) -25 OMG MATH IS POWER!--Shadowsin 05:16, 28 October 2007 (CET) you forgot that dervishes DO ACTUALLY have energy to start out with. SHOCKING. Punjab 05:27, 28 October 2007 (CET) Well then that would make the staff pretty pointless dont you think? 0 energy being the time when you would actually HAVE to use the staff. Ok?--Shadowsin 05:38, 28 October 2007 (CET) * "Did any of you actually try this build before you rated?" yes. maybe you should. * o I did, It sucked, honestly why would I say that if i didnt try it D:. "Then you're doing it wrong" — Skakid9090 05:09, 28 October 2007 (CET) According to you the monks MUST have done it wrong because this build is L33T!--Shadowsin 05:16, 28 October 2007 (CET) no, the monk's didn't do it wrong. you did. Punjab 05:27, 28 October 2007 (CET) But how could I? After all as long as i have AoM on It should all work out?--Shadowsin 05:38, 28 October 2007 (CET) * "It is stinky and monk dependent." um... so every build without a self heal should be automatically trashed? you're not making any sense. **Uhh did I say that? Lesse how many builds have been trashed because they are too "Monk Dependant" You make it sound like im the only one that worrys about that XD. ...Don't even go there. .... What no smart comment? I went there WHAT now.--Shadowsin 05:16, 28 October 2007 (CET) k. you have 750 health. you can't be DW'd. unless your monks suck or you get nuked, you're not going to die easily. Punjab 05:27, 28 October 2007 (CET) Due to the fact that their are about 10,000 nukers on Guild wars i would say the probability of it happening is pretty high * "There is no energy management mentioned in this article at all..... so where does this build become good?" you have 4 pips of regen. honestly, if you run out of energy with that and enchant-spam from your monks, then you just blantantly suck. **Thats if your monks are enchant spamming you/Focusing all their attention and energy on you. With today's GvG + TA setups, your average monk isn't the main source of damage prevention. — Skakid9090 05:09, 28 October 2007 (CET) Then what is pre tell? Running away? verryy effective--Shadowsin 05:16, 28 October 2007 (CET) it's called kiting. and it is. that's the first rule of PvP. and there is support on other characters. once again, have you ever PvP'ed? Punjab 05:27, 28 October 2007 (CET) Since you are pointing out specific situations let me point out one of my own or 10 if it suits you. * Your in AB and you are all alone. * Hexes ftw * Your monks suck * You dont have monks * the person runs faster than you do * KNOCKDOWN SPAM * Thumpers * Touchers * Anti Melee * Nukers/Air Spikers * Rangers. * Interrupts * ect ect ect. P.S. I thought the first rule of pvp was to hit the other person ? o.O--Shadowsin 05:41, 28 October 2007 (CET) there you go. please reconsider your vote. Punjab 04:42, 28 October 2007 (CET) never mind, Tycn got to you first. gg. Punjab 04:44, 28 October 2007 (CET) Your vote is wrong Shadowsin. — Skakid9090 04:58, 28 October 2007 (CET) Thankyou for pointing that out skakid, lol.--Victoryisyours 04:59, 28 October 2007 (CET) Ok? Your opinion is invalid o.O--Shadowsin 05:03, 28 October 2007 (CET) Every top 100 guild that uses a dervish can't lie. — Skakid9090 05:03, 28 October 2007 (CET) I believe someone pointed out that the top guilds dont use that derv anymore thanks,I disagree ^_^ conformity is for the weak!.--Shadowsin 05:05, 28 October 2007 (CET)